


You're the perfect one

by Vxhyung_bts



Category: bts
Genre: Adorable Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Caring Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxhyung_bts/pseuds/Vxhyung_bts
Summary: Jikook morning





	You're the perfect one

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, no clue what I'm doing but hope you like it XD

He possibly couldn’t ask for anything better. How could he when he had his prince snuggled up against his side, soft mumbling being the only thing heard in the room. This is it, he thought. This is who I wanna spend the rest of my life with, Park Jimin, hopefully soon to be Jeon Jimin.

Slowly, Jimin started to wake up. Eyes fluttering open, and arms tightening around his gukk.  
‘Gukkie..’? He said, rubbing his eyes with his one free hand  
‘Yes baby’?  
‘H..how long have you been awake ‘?  
‘Only a few minutes, don’t worry hun’.  
Gently running his hand through the others hair, he noticed how the other had grabbed his thumb and placed in his mouth

‘You feeling little baby? Need anything’?  
‘Im fwine daddy, I just wanna stay in bed’.  
‘Huh, so you don't want any of my famous pancakes then’. He said gradually sitting up, getting ready to leave towards the kitchen  
‘NOOO… please I do I do, don't leave’. He begged, not realizing he was on the verge of crying.  
‘Hey Hey don't cry I was just joking, I’ll never leave you alone hun’.  
‘Promise ? Pinky promise ?’.  
‘Pinky Promise baby, Pinky promise’.  
‘Take me daddy…’. Jimin said with his hands in the air  
‘Excuse me!?’. He said, eyes big and round  
‘To the kitchen daddy, what were you thinking’. Jimin said giggling ,eyes no longer visible.  
‘Damn, I love you so much min. So so so much, I just ugh.. I love you’.  
‘I love you too daddy, so so so so so sooo much. You’re my bunny’  
‘Yes, yes I am. I’m your bunny and you’re my baby boy’. Said guk showing off his bunny smile.

Eventually, they both got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. With Jimin sitting on a stool, legs dangling of the side and Gukk, making his famous pancakes as the other like to call em. He looked back and smiled seeing his little giggling to himself and playing with his over sized shirt. 

‘Baby… whatcha thinking about ‘?  
‘Baby?’  
‘Kitten.  
‘Huh?.. Oh hi daddy, sorry was thinking’  
‘Thinking about what kitten?’ Pilling up the pancakes together on one singular plate  
‘ Just thinking about you.’ He finally said, hands coming to cover his mouth out of embarrassment.  
‘About me ? Mhm like what baby?’  
‘Just how perfect you are, and how you’re such a nice daddy, and how you take care of me, or let me wear what I want. You’re perfect, that's why I looooveeeee you.’  
‘Come here baby’. He said watching as the other walked till he was standing in front of him.  
‘Yes daddy ‘?  
‘You are the perfect one hun. Big round eyes, plump lips, and that giggle of yours just absolutely beautiful. I can’t imagine a world without my baby boy’. He said raising his hand to cup the others cheek. Im so lucky to have met you baby, so so lucky’.  
Being at a loss of words, he pushed forward, connecting their lips together in a kiss they would never forget.

This is it they both thought, this is who I wanna spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
